US 2004/0046693 A1 discloses a wireless LAN system in which plural wireless receiving stations measure the reception times of wireless signals transmitted from a base station and a terminal, and a server device collects the measured data to decide the position of the terminal.
On the other hand, in recent computer network systems, a load balancer is used to distribute loads on a server device. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-182641, the load balancer receives an access request to a server from a client and allocates processing to one of plural server devices under control of the server to achieve load distribution.